Who Would Win?
by Daughter of Wisdom and Music
Summary: Welcome to the realm of VS mode! This is the place for you if you have ever wondered: What would happen if Annabeth met Calypso? Or if Piper and Drew got into a FULL BLOWN fight? Each couple of chapter features an all new brawl: Physical, emotional, whatever you seek. So one last question remains. WHO. WOULD. WIN?
1. Annabeth VS Calypso: It Starts

**Hello ladies and jellybeans! I have invented (or I think I did… I've never seen this type of fanfiction) a new kind of story: VS Mode! Yeah, I should probably work on my other stories, but bear with me.**

**Each chapter may or may not have a theme song that you should listen to while reading . Now, let the epicness begin!**

**Annabeth VS Calypso**

**Percy**

_Flashback_

"_Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and Nico di Angelo. For saving Olympus,"_

"_Again," Connor or Travis snickered. Athena glared at the source of the interruption (with turned out to be both of them) and continued._

"_Yes, _again._ Now, each and everyone of you will be granted a wish. An everlasting endeavor, a-"_

"_Owl Head? Skip the encyclopedia you memorized. Please."_

_I laughed at my dad's comment. Then I got one of Lady Athena's deluxe you-will-not- live- to-see-the-morning glares. I got to admit, they were just a tad better than mine…_

"_Frank!" Ares said. Said person jumped a little._

"_Y-yes?"_

"_What is your wish?"_

"_Uh…"_

_And that's how the day proceeded at Camp Half-Blood, where gods and goddesses granted "everlasting endeavors" and on-lookers radiated envy. Hey, if you want a wish, go fall into Tartarus, escape, and stop Gaea from killing everyone. _

_Frank (finally) wished for a new spear that never ran out of Gray-summoning-ness. Well, Ares just gave him before he passed out from embarrassment. Hazel got to officially keep Arion. Forever, or at least until she wanted to let him go. So forever. Piper asked for Aphrodite to explain all the demigod stuff to her dad. Jason asked for an eternity with Piper. He was originally going to ask for Reyna to magically forgive him or something, and Piper was gonna ask for them to be together forever, but Jason could see how much her dad not knowing bothered Piper. Nice boyfriend, huh?_

_Leo asked for Festus to be "healthy" again, and Hephaestus obliged. Nico asked Hades along with Hestia to become Olympians. The gods thought about it for a while. That was a big wish. Finally Zeus and Poseidon hugged thier brother, and said: "Welcome Hades. And Hestia."_

_Hades smiled at Nico real huge._

_Annabeth looked at me and said her wish._

"_I wish that Percy and I will never lose each other again."_

"_Percy?" my dad asked._

"_Uh, dad? Can we talk over there?" I gestured to where we would be in no one's earshot. He gave Zeus a glance. Zeus nodded. My dad gave me a queer look, and walked with me._

"_What is it Percy?"_

_Then I asked him the one thing that I couldn't get out of my mind._

"_Dad? Will you free Calypso?"_


	2. Annie Rage Not Good

**Waz up, manamicho's?! (My friend invented that word…) Sorry, I've been busy…**

**One of my stories got published in an anthology! Enjoy!**

**Annabeth**

When they came back, both father and son looked grim. What had they been discussing? More worryingly, Percy looked at me apologetically, and was that… guilt? This was all very concerning, and what made it worse was Poseidon's quiet whisper to Zeus. All I could hear was a low mumble in Greek, occasionally catching a few words like "island", and "past is gone, she is now innocent". Zeus cleared his throat uncomfortably. Really, what wish could shake him more than excepting new Olympians?

"Perseus. What you seek is… difficult to achieve." The king of the gods said. Then Aphrodite cooed.

"Ooh… but it is love! I definitely agree to this!"

This only confused me further. Much to my convenience, Hazel spoke up.

"Um… lord? What was Percy's request?" Said demigod blushed, and suddenly was interested in the tiles on the floor.

"He… would like to free Calypso, daughter of Atlas from her island." As soon as Poseidon said this, my heart fell. Like there was nothing in the universe anymore. I felt tears of anger well up in my eyes. After all the things we've been through together, all the fights, the injures and _two war__s_, was Calypso really that crucial to him? Over all the other things he could have wish for…? Somehow, this was worse than thinking Percy was going to become a god, and leave forever. At least then I knew that it was either godhood or staying at Camp Half-Blood. But this other alternative? The thought of maybe that Percy loved Calypso? No. Never.

That's when I found myself charging towards the exit. I wanted to go back to my cabin and sob.

**Percy**

"Oh gods…" I muttered under my breath. Annabeth had taken this the wrong way. I thought she'd be smart enough to realize I just wanted to help Calypso. I raced after her, wishing there had been a warning for all this.

"Percy. Why? I thought you _knew_ how Annabeth suspected you were at Calypso's Island. You knew how much this would _break_ her."

Thalia was scolding me for the millionth time.

"Why is everybody over reacting? If you could, wouldn't you save Luke from an island prison?" I was _sick _of everyone blaming me. I was just trying to help.

Thalia sighed.

"Well, Zeus said that he'd consider it."

I nodded.

"We'll just have to see how it goes."

"Percy!"

I heard my name. Who could it be? Then I recognized the voice. It brought back memories of waves lapping at the shore. Of soft sand between my toes, and gardens of roses…

"Calypso!" I automatically called out the name of the person who had haunted my dreams after the incident at Mt. St. Helen's. Then I saw her. Shimmering golden hair, warm eyes… She ran to me, and we hugged.

"Thank you, Percy! They let me go!"

Her hair smelled like cinnamon as always. I was speechless. She was _here_. But something was wrong. Oh…

I should be holding Annabeth right now. I missed her lemon shampoo. Her gray eyes, her smile.

We haven't spoken for day. I was brought back to the present by Calypso's gentle voice.

"Percy?"

Then Annabeth stormed towards me.

**A little cliffie. Hehe.**

**I saw Wreck It Ralph!**


End file.
